Someone Like You
by SfIntrigue
Summary: Set after F5 the team meets up for their annual vacation 3 yrs after the heist when some shocking news reaches  the team that can jeopardize everyone's new lives. Pictures of a woman from Dom's past haunt the team on their journey to discover the truth.
1. All In My Head

**Hey Guys, this is my new story that I've been working on I really thought that especially with Fast Five being out that people would want to read stories with the new plot line that was revealed to us. I really hope you like it, let me know if you want me to continue with this story. There will also be an update for _Sweet Love, So Pure_ up ASAP!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Much love, **

**Brooke!**

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter One: All In My Head**

Panama City, Panama

"Mia, were here" Dom yelled tossing the bags by the door and walking further into the house.

"I'm upstairs giving Jesse a bath, be down in a minute Brian's already outside grilling the steaks"

Dominic Toretto looks back to the doorway of the house and sees his fiancée of a year and a half walk into the house, he smiles at her and gestures to the backdoor "I'm going to go make sure that the food is still edible baby, Mia's upstairs." He walks over to Elena and gives her a quick kiss on the lips and heads out towards the backyard.

Elena slowly makes her way upstairs tracing her fingers along the picture frames hanging on the wall smiling at all the happy memories that were captured on film. She slowly heads towards the bathroom linked to Mia and Brian's room and laughs at the sight in front of her, "Oh god, Mia when are you going to learn that he hates baths?" In front of her Mia sat in a pool of water next to the bathtub with little Jesse splashing water all over her.

"What do you suggest that he never bathes?" Mia asks with a smile on her face, she quickly turns off the water and picks up Jesse from inside the tub and quickly wraps a towel around his little body. Elena smiles and follows her into Jesse's room and helps her dress the little man, thinking back to the day three years ago when he was first born and Mia and Brian had asked her to be the baby's godmother "My, my you've gotten so big my little man, you're not gonna be so little anymore."

Mia laughs as she picks up her son and places him on the ground where he promptly said his goodbye and ran out to join his father and uncle, "Yeah, like that is ever going to stop you from calling him little man, let's be real." Mia reaches over and gives the other woman a hug "I missed you guys so much, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

Now it was Elena's turn to laugh, "It's only been a month Mia, but I missed you to I guess" she said teasingly. Mia pushes her lightly and they walk downstairs together to join their men outside.

Once they got outside they heard the front door open again and shouting come from inside, "Were out here" yelled Brian and a few seconds later Roman and Tej came outside smiling at everyone. "Uncwlee T, uncwle Ro Ro hiii" Squealed Jesse and ran towards his two uncles and jumped into Tej's arms, Tej spun him around "Oh man look at you, you've gotten so big you're gonna be causing trouble in no time," Mia scoffed at the comment "You mean even MORE trouble." Everyone laughed at the shocked expression on Jesse's face.

After about a half an hour they heard the front door open again and in walked Han and Giselle, everyone cheered and went to say their hello's but Dom was a little cautious of the guarded look on Han's face. When Dom finally reached Han he pulled the man into a hug "What's up brotha? How you been? How was Germany?"

"It was good, went sightseeing saw a little more than I was expecting actually." Dom looked at him confusedly and tried to figure out what he could have meant by that when Mia announced that dinner was ready and that everyone should grab a seat, during dinner everyone was talking loudly and catching up on what was new with everyone recently, but Dominic paid close attention to Han's behaviour realizing that the man wasn't as animated and lively as usual. He quickly snapped out of his staring contest when he heard Giselle talking about their time in Germany.

"There we were sitting at the cafe talking and eating breakfast when Han gets up all of a sudden and just walks away from me, I swear to god it looked like he had seen a ghost he just stood there staring off into the distance for a good 5 minutes until I finally had to slap him to get him to snap out of it. It was the weirdest thing" Everyone laughed at her story at Han's expense, he had a smile on his face but you could tell that it didn't reach his eyes.

When dinner was over and Mia went to go get Jesse ready for bed, and everyone else was outside sitting by a fire and drinking Dom went to find Brian. If anyone had noticed the weird behaviour that Han was displaying it would be the former cop, just as Dom went to go outside Brian came to the door. "Hey Dom you think I can talk to you for a sec," he asked

"Sure, I was just about to come find you actually I need to ask you a question," Brian looked at Dom for a second before he quickly jumped in "Look man I don't mean any disrespect and Han is a cool guy and everything and I know he's your friend, he's OUR friend and I've known him for a while now but I really think he's hiding something. When Giselle was talking about when they were in Germany he got this look on his face, kind of like a mix between him not wanting her to tell the story and him being scared. I really think something's wrong with him man, and we need to figure out what it is before he does something to get us into some sort of trouble."

After Brian was done his rant he looked up half expecting Dom to be pissed at him but when he did he saw that Dom had a small smile on his face. "I was just going to tell you the same thing except without so many extra useless words," he punched Brian in the shoulder "Never gonna get rid of those cop instinct are you O'Connor?" he asked with a smile on his face. Brian just punched him back grinning, the grin slowly faded off his face though.

"Dom what are we going to do? Do we just ask him or do we wait and see if he tells us? I don't want any trouble Dom; we agreed that Rio would be the last time we ever did anything crazy. I can't risk my life I have a family now I can't risk THEIR lives," Dom looked down at Brian and understood what the man was feeling because he was feeling the same thing. He was about to get married to Elena, they were going to start to try and start a family and he wasn't going to put that in jeopardy especially because it wasn't fair to Elena for him to do anything reckless and stupid, those days were supposed to be behind him.

He couldn't help his mind drifting off to the one person who made reckless and stupid seem like a sport, his partner in crime and the only woman he had loved with his everything. He quickly snapped out his thoughts before they took him down a road that would lead to drinking for days and successfully scaring the crap out of his entire family.

He looked over at Brian who was trying to decipher what he was thinking, "We'll give him to the end of the week. If he tells us then we'll deal with it then if he doesn't then we'll talk to him about it on the last day, there's no point in ruining our annual vacation on something that could be nothing at all.

Brian frowned but decided to keep his mouth shut and not say anything at all, after all Dom knew Han better and he could be picking up on something that Brian didn't know about so he just let it be for now and they both went back out and joined their family outside.

The week flew by and Han still hadn't mentioned anything to anybody and Brian was getting really antsy, he had a really bad feeling about what was going on and he just wanted to find out what it was deal with it and continue on with his life. He looked around the beach house that everyone had pitched in and purchased three years ago after the last heist, it was a three story white cottage style mansion on a private beach that they had taken to visiting every year in the same week that they had held the heist three years ago.

This year Rosa and Nico and the guys couldn't make it to so it was just Brian, Mia, Jesse, Dom, Elena, Han, Giselle, Tej, and Roman; he couldn't help but think if this lifestyle that they were living was gonna come crashing down around them. Han and Giselle had made their way through Europe finally settling in Tokyo, Tej owned his own shop in Miami and Roman was a free spirit that tended to always find his way back to Miami. And Dom, Elena, Brian, Mia, and Jesse were back in L.A Brian and Mia in a house two blocks away from the Toretto home, and Dom and Elena in that very house.

They had a cut a deal with the police that they would keep their noses clean and give information on the smuggling ring in Baja and in exchange they would be left alone and their records would be cleared, leaving them to get back to some sort of semblance of normalcy.

Brian walked out into the backyard and watched his family having fun in the sun, his eyes slowly drifted to Dominic who was standing in the water his arms around Elena; as if he felt someone watching him Dom looked up and spotted Brian staring at him. "Hey Han," called Dom his eyes never leaving Brian's "Can I talk to you in the house for a second." Han got up from his spot in the sand where he was building a castle with Giselle and Jesse, "Sure man" he said and made his way in the house past Brian. Dom met Brian's eyes and Brian said I silent thank you, Dom just nodded his head and motioned to for Brian to follow him inside the house.

When they all sat down in the living room Dom turned to Han but before he could speak there was a knock at the door, the three men looked up shock all over their faces no one had ever come up to the house that didn't know to just walk right in. Dom got up slowly followed by Brian and Han and walked to the door and peered out the window seeing no one there, he looked back and shrugged opening the door and stepping out onto the porch.

Once he stepped out he felt something under his foot he looked down and noticed a manila envelope, he bent down to pick it up. "Holy fuck" he heard Han swear behind him, "No, no, no this isn't happening" Brian grabbed Han "What the hell is in the envelope Han?" he asked shaking him when Dom looked back at the look on his friends face he realized that Giselle was right, it looked like he had seen a ghost but he wasn't staring at anything but the envelope his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

Brian pulled Han back into the house and Dom quickly got in and shut the door behind him, Han yanked himself out of Brian's grasp and walked back into the living room shaking his head and mumbling under his breath. Brian and Dom shared a confused look and followed him into the living room "What the fuck is going on Han? What the hell is in the envelope?"

Everyone ran inside when they heard Dom roar at Han, Han looked up at everyone and told them all to sit down he took a deep breath and started his story. "When Giselle and I arrived in Germany we checked into our hotel, dropped off our stuff in our room, and immediately went out for dinner. We didn't say hi to anyone see anyone we knew or anything" Han seemed to stress that part, as if wanting everyone to know that small detail and to remember it.

"When we got back from dinner Giselle went to go take a shower and I was just lying on the bed watching some T.V when I heard a knock at the door, I went to go answer it but by the time I got their no one was there and there was an envelope on the ground just like the one you're holding in your hand right now. I opened it and inside were pictures of a little boy at first he's smiling and he was in the arms of his mother, you couldn't really see her face she was just a brunette with her back turned or her face was blocked or she was wearing big sunglasses she could have been anyone. A first I thought that someone had left the pictures at my door by mistake but when I flipped to the last picture it showed the brunette tied to a chair, she was blind folded, bruised all over and she was covered in blood."

Mia gasped clapping her hand to her mouth and Elena and Giselle had tears in their eyes. "On the back of the picture there was an a note addressed to me with an address to a café and it said to be there at 10:30 sharp to rescue my beloved sister, only I don't have a sister; not one related by blood anyway" he glanced briefly at Mia who smiled a little. "That's why you were so adamant on going to that random little coffee shop, I was wondering how you even knew about it" gasped Giselle. Han nodded and continued on with his story;

"Once we got to the coffee shop I tried to act as normal as possible; I got a table outside on the patio so I can keep an eye on the inside, outside, and the door" the men all nodded as if silently approving of his smart tactics. "We ate our breakfast and I was really starting to drag out the time when all of a sudden something caught my attention, there was a woman with dark curly hair wondering around looking around frantically. She almost got hit by a car she wasn't paying any attention at all and I could have sworn it was…" Han broke off mid-sentence. "You could have sworn it was who Han?" Dom said getting a really bad feeling about where this story was going.

"I could have sworn it was Letty," Han looked down as everyone gasped and Mia started crying. "I'm so sorry man by the time I snapped out of it she was gone, I don't even know what to say right now" he said looking up at Dominic's shocked face. "I'm about 100% sure it was her man,"

"Open the envelope Dominic," said Elena everyone looked at her as she slowly got up and walked over to Dominic's frozen figure and slowly slipped the envelope from his grasp and started to open it carefully. She looked at the single picture in her hand and turned it over, she gasped and tears quickly sprung up in her eyes. That seemed to snap Dom out of his reverie and he quickly jumped to her side and pulled her in for a hug and took the picture out of her hands, he looked at the picture a little boy who was maybe a bit older then Jesse, he flipped the picture over and stared at the back as Elena stepped out of his arms when she felt him stiffen.

Dom felt the world fall out from underneath him and his body filled with rage as he read the note on the back of the picture,_ "Give me back my money and get back your sweet son and your love, before I decide that you don't get your happily ever after and finish them both off myself"_ he threw the picture on the ground and stormed out of the room and out of the house.

Mia picked up the picture and quickly read the back; she sank down onto the couch and sobbed into her hands as the picture was passed around to the rest of the group. "What are we gonna do Bri she's alive," Mia sobbed "Why the hell has she been making us think she's dead all this time."

**A/N Review Review Review!**


	2. Berlin

**No excuses for you, so sorry for the wait. ENJJOYYYYYY!**

**P.s Working on the next chapter for Sweet Love, Sweet Pure but I need some help in the idea's department PM if your interested in helping me out!**

**Much Love,**

**Brooke!**

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter Two: Berlin**

"I'm going to kill them," Dom yelled "I'm gonna find them and I'm gonna rip their throats out, what the fuck is happening? How the hell is she even alive?" He sat down roughly onto the sand and stared at the ocean with a dark look on his face; everyone had slowly trickled outside and stood behind him, everyone except for Elena.

"Dom" Mia whispered walking over to her brother and crouching down next to him. "Dom, Elena" she whispered gently as if uttering her name had the ability to send him over the edge he was dangerously teetering on. "Fuck" he spat out and quickly got up and ran into the house, "Elena" he yelled, "Where are you?" he asked taking the stairs up two at a time. He found her in their room packing her bags, "What are you doing babe?" he asked while stepping further into the room. "What does it look like I'm doing Dominic I'm packing our stuff,"

"Our stuff?" he asked confusion in his voice, "Yes Dominic, OUR stuff" she explained slowly as if speaking to a child "What did you think I was going to let you go to Germany alone?" she asked with a challenging look in her eyes. "Elena I love you for this I really do, but you don't have to do this" Dom said.

"I know I don't have to but I want to, Dominic when you and I met, when we started dating I knew that I was never going to be your ONE true love, because that spot was already filled in your life just like it was filled in mine. It shouldn't really be a shock to you that I'm helping you since I know that if I ever found out Miguel was still alive you would do anything to help me find him."Dom looked at her and couldn't help the urge to walk over to her and pull her into a big hug "I'm so sorry," he said while looking into her eyes "I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you."

"You couldn't have known that this was going to happen you thought she was dead, everyone did. I know what it's like to be in love with you Dominic Toretto and you are not exactly the easiest person to stay away from no matter how much a person should." She said smiling at him "but," she said her face getting serious "the hard question is what would make a woman who loves you and her family so dearly, leave and hide such a big part of their lives from them. I don't think she would have ever done it willingly" she said her eyes hard.

Dom looked down at her his voice just as hard "I don't know but I'm sure as hell about to find out." A few hours later everyone was on a landing strip a couple of hours away from their beach house boarding a private plane that would take them to Berlin in the hopes of finding Letty and her son.

Once everyone was settled on the plane the tension was thick, everyone was occupied by their own thoughts thinking of what had happened in the past couple of hours and what was going to happen when they landed.

Hours later their flight was landing and the only person awake was Dom he had been looking at the pictures he held in his hand trying not to hulk smash the plane into pieces, Han had given him the pictures that he had received when he was in Germany and Dom had been un able to close his eyes since. Every time he closed his eyes he would see her bound and gagged trying to scream for him, for their son. Their son. He and Letty had a son together, how the fuck she never told him he would never understand oh yeah wait he left that why. He shook his head at his own stupidity for the millionth time since the flight took off, if he had only stayed, if he had only not been so selfish as to only think of himself this never would have happened. All these what if's and he didn't have god damned answer for any of them, he sighed and started to wake everyone up, it was going to be a long day tomorrow and he just wanted to get to the hotel and finally sleep so he could really get down to what the fuck exactly was going on in his life.

When they got to the hotel Dominic went to the reception desk and reserved the entire top floor of sky suites, there was no way in HELL he was putting his family in danger. The sky suites floor had a separate entrance with full security and a private elevator by reserving the entire floor Dominic had essentially created a 50 storey wall between his family and the outside world. As they all introduced themselves to security and got their pictures taken for security reference they all made their way upstairs, with the amount of suites located on the top floor everyone could have their own but they all chose to stay in one suite, no one really felt like being alone.

Everyone just threw their stuff on the floor of their bedrooms and went straight o sleep knowing that the next day would be one of the longest in their lives.

The next day when everyone woke up it was as if their suite had turned into a command post, Dom had a wall cleared of its artwork and had pinned up big sheets on the wall in their places. On the sheets were the pictures under each one the location of the picture if it was in public or potential locations if it was inside. The other sheets had lists upon lists of names, locations, and random words, "Holy shit Dominic did you not sleep?" asked Mia as she walked into the living room rubbing her eyes with everyone wide eyed trekking in behind her. "No" said Dominic "WE didn't sleep" he said gesturing to Elena who was making her way out of the kitchen with a tray full of coffee mugs, "We've been up since 5 trying to find a place to start when I figured if we just start writing it all down we could figure it out together" she said placing the tray on the table. "Babe I'm going to go take a shower you explain everything to everyone and I'll be back in 10" she said as she started walking towards their room.

Dom looked at everyone as they grabbed a mug of coffee and quickly sat down to be briefed on the information he would have smiled at the way everyone was so in sync if the situation had been any different.

As Dom was going through all the information with the team everyone jumped as Mia suddenly gasped and ran to the wall ripping off the picture of Letty gagged and tied to a chair with her arms tied to the handles on either side of her. "Dom look at this" she yelled as she shoved the picture in his face, " What the hell Mia?" he said as he took a step back "I've looked at that picture million times Mia I know it hurts me to see her like that too."

"NO" yelled Mia with a determined look on her face "I mean yes but that's not what I meant, Dominic look at her hands" she exclaimed shoving the picture in his face again "Dominic look at what she's doing wither fingers Dom!" Dominic looked again and noticed for the first time that Letty's hands weren't clenching the chair or laying flat on the arm rests, her right hand showed her fingers crossed and her left hand she was holding up for fingers inconspicuously.

"Holy fuck" Dom exclaimed yanking the picture from Mia's hands and scrutinizing it carefully, Mia turned to everyone else who was looking on confusedly "When we were kids" she started to explain "Letty and I had come up with hand signals for when we went to the races and talked to boy's or when we talked to boy's in general, if we were having a good time and didn't need saving we would cross our fingers behind our back to signal that we didn't need saving to the other, she's telling us that she's okay...for now."

"What do the four fingers mean then" said Elena walking back into the room while tying her damp hair up into a bun on top of her head. "The fingers meant how many guys' we had talked to that night; we used fingers so that when we were in the car with the guys they wouldn't know what we were talking about." Dominic scoffed and rolled his eyes at his sister, "Mia we always knew about your stupid hand signals we overheard you and Letty talking about them in the kitchen one day."

"WHAT" screeched Mia as she turned to Dominic "Why didn't you tell us?" she yelled smacking him on the shoulder, "because we figured we would be one step ahead of you that's how we knew which guy's to threaten, didn't you ever wonder why none of them ever hung around for long?" Dom said as everyone else laughed along at Mia who huffed and crossed her arms in anger. "Whatever" she said as she rolled her eyes and went to go sit back down next Brian "SO what do you think the four fingers mean?" she asked looking around "I think it means that there's four people guarding her" said Brian "When we used to have witnesses we never placed less than 3 people on them one to guard and the other two to fight in case someone came looking for trouble that's probably what she's telling us, that she always has at least four guy's on her."

"If Brian's right which I think he is" said Rom "then we got a serious problem on our hands, this means security's tight and…" he stopped midway as everyone's head immediately snapped to the front door that someone was knocking on.

Dom slowly got up and walked towards the door with all the guy's following him and pulled his gun out of a desk drawer on his way, he slowly creeped up to the door and looked through the peep hole. "What the hell he spat out as he started to quickly unlock the door. "Dom what the fuck are you doing?" Brian said as he quickly turned back to Mia "Baby go into the room and wait with Jesse," Mia didn't hesitate as she grabbed Giselle and Elena down the hall with her. "It's a blonde woman and a kid" Dom said without turning around "It might be Letty" Dom had shown security a picture of Letty and her son to them to put on the list of people to allow up to the floor. "Open it" said Tej as he stood next to Dom, Dom slowly opened the door and stared at the woman on the other side who had glasses covering her face. The same glasses Letty had been wearing in the pictures, she slowly pulled them off and Dom let out a grunt of disappointment at the fact that it wasn't her but his attention quickly snapped to the little boy in her arms that looked so much like him.

"Please let me in miss Letty sent me here, I think she's dead"

**A/N REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys long time no post I know, don't kill me. I got a sudden burst of ideas for this story and I couldn't wait to post it for you guy's. ENJOY!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Much Love,**

**Brooke!**

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter Three: Christina**

Dom stood there in the doorway shocked and just staring at his sleeping son, letting the words the blonde woman had just spoken sink in. No there was no way she was dead not gain he wasn't going to let that happen he wasn't going to let her slip between his fingers AGAIN. He felt someone push him aside and he watched as Mia ushered the lady in and ask her if she needed anything, "I'm so sorry to just barge in like this, I didn't know where else to go Miss Letty told me that if anything were to ever happen to her or if I ever felt the least bit in danger that I should take Anthony and run."

"You did the right thing" Dominic hadn't even realized it was he who had spoken until everyone turned around to look at him, he saw that he was now the only one still standing near the door and went to quickly sit down in front of the woman. "Let's start from the beginning what's your name?" asked Brian from the seat next to hers getting into interrogation mode, Dom gave him a look as if to be careful and Brian nodded as he turned back to the woman.

"My name is Christina Abigail Scott daughter of MI6 agent Wren Scott, when Reyes had business to do in the UK he went to the top of my father's priority list no one wanted that scum to be in the UK for long ad my father had made it his mission to take him down. One day when my father and I were at a restaurant for my birthday Reyes had his men come in with orders to shoot and kill me in front of my father to warn him to back off only my father jumped in front of me and was killed with the bullet that was meant for me. I was taken by the men because they didn't know what to do with me, when I was presented to Reyes he was going to give me off to hand right hand man as a gift."

Mia gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock tears brimming in her eyes, "that night when he took me to his quarters I guess he hadn't really put too much thought into the fact that I was the only child of a widowed MI6 agent because he untied me and threw me onto the bed thinking I was weak. My father wasn't a fool, he trained me every morning before work and every night after work when he was home, I could take down a full grown man when I was only 10 and at the age of thirteen I could handle almost any gun you put in front of me. That morning, the morning of my fourteenth birthday my father had given me my own gun that I had attached to the ankle holster under my pants, stupid men thought that I wasn't a threat but with a bullet between the eyes I didn't exactly deem him one either."

Dom looked at the young girl with pride knowing that it took a lot of courage to believe in yourself when no one else did, he instantly liked her. "Anyway fast forward 6 months and I was put on daycare duty apparently evil men and women thought they still had the privilege of having children, I couldn't blame the kids though it wasn't their fault their parents were completely crazy. One day when I was watching the kids this woman comes in holding a baby she looked scared but determined, I liked her immediately and little Anthony was just so precious the youngest child there by 2 years. It took a while but Letty began to trust me especially after I told her my story and she told me hers." She turned to Dominic and smiled "She talked about you a lot, said that you were one of the good ones and that if anything ever happened to go to you and to tell you that she had sent me and that you would take care of us. Fast forward another 3 and half years to 3 weeks ago, I was sitting with the kids when Letty came running in yelling for me she grabbed my arm and told me to run, to take the Anthony and run as fast I could and not to look back she shoved a bag into my one hand and a gun into the other. I quickly grabbed Anthony and the other kids and took them into a panic room with one of the other girls just as men barged into the room, they grabbed Letty and beat her up," Dom clenched his fists together trying not to kill someone at the thought of Letty being hurt. " between trying to get the kids to the panic room and getting Anthony to look away and stop crying I couldn't help her" she looked down helplessly as tears poured down her cheeks.

Mia quickly shoved Brian aside and embraced the girl and her nephew holding them close, "you did exactly what you were supposed to do sweetheart that's what Letty would have wanted you to do to keep Anthony safe from those people to keep yourself safe." Christina looked down and nodded her head as if trying to compose herself, "it's okay to be sad, and it's okay to cry, no one here is gonna think of you as anything less than a hero" said Dom surprising her. "You saved my sons life and I couldn't possibly ever make it up to you."

Christina nodded and kept going with her story "after I put the kids into the room with the other girl I ran to my room and quickly grabbed a small box I kept hidden in the wall behind a portrait, my father always told me if you can't escape make sure that when you can you have the means to get far away and to stay away. For years I had collected little things, pictures I would steal from the compound of the people that worked there, important documents that I would steal from the garbage that were meant to be destroyed, and money. You would be surprised how trusting these people are with each other never suspecting that someone would steal from them, in the three and half years I was there I managed to gather close to fifteen thousand dollars."

Roman whistled and Tej laughed "Now you're talking girl, I could get used to you" Roman said with a smile on his face. Making Christina smile a little " after I grabbed my stuff and ran I went outside and saw Letty's car parked by the side door I knew it wasn't a coincidence that just days earlier she had told me that she keep a spare key attached to the bottom of her front bumper."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but what exactly was Letty's job there?" asked Han who until then had stayed silent, processing all the information and trying to put the pieces together in his mind. "She was in charge of all things cars and was in charge of all the heists,"

"Heists?" questioned Brian curiously. "Yeah Reyes had heard about her past and decided that she would be perfect for the job that's why he didn't kill her that and the fact that he was in love with her." Dom choked on his words as he processed what he had just heard. "I'm sorry he what? He was in LOVE with her?"

"Yeah it was really creepy he was always buying her stuff and calling her his love, she couldn't stand it once actually pulled a gun on him." Dom smiled in satisfaction at what she had said, "Anyway Letty was like royalty there and it's probably why she got away with so much and got so much information out of people. After I took the car and got out of there by the time I got into the city I knew that they were probably just realizing that I was gone so I parked the car at the airport and then took a cab to the train station even though a plane was faster I knew that a train would be harder to track, less security means less cameras and less cameras means fewer chances of us getting spotted".

The guys all smiled at how smart this girl was almost like she had been doing it for years and in a way she had been, "On my way to the train station I stopped at a shop and got some hair dye and turned my hair blonde. I couldn't do anything to Anthony because it would have been too risky because he's so young so I just bought him a hat to cover his hair. Inside the bag that Letty had given me I found passports with fake names, lots of money and a letter, "

**_Dear Christina,_**

**_If you're reading this I just want to say I'm so sorry I never wanted this to happen and I never wanted to put you in this position, but you're the only person I can trust right now to keep Anthony safe for me. In this bag there are four passports two for you and two for my baby. One set of passports I want you to use to get to Venice; I want you to go to the address that's inside of your passport that names you as Michaela Lorenzo when you get there ditch the passports immediately and then call the number at the bottom of this letter, tell the man that answers that Letty sent you and that you need help, he will help you with anything you need. When you're done their use the American passports to get you to where Dominic is DO NOT leave Anthony with the man you meet, he needs to be with his father it's the only safe place. I love you Christina you are like my daughter and you will never understand how much you mean to me and to Anthony, please be safe mija and remember that you are not alone your father is always watching over you._**

**_Love Letty_**

"When I finished reading her letter we hopped onto the next train to Italy I did exactly as she said and called the phone number when we got there it took about 10 minutes to convince the guy that I wasn't lying and that Letty had in fact sent us, I don't even think he believed me until he came to pick us up and saw Anthony. He said that he looked just like Dominic and that he couldn't believe this was happening then he went a little crazy pushing me to the car and speeding out of their like his life depended on it, we drove around for 3 hours until he was convinced no one was following us and then finally took us to his house. He was such a kind man him and his wife, they had a 6 year old boy named Luka, we stayed there for about 2 weeks while he tried to track you guys down for me. Finally when he did, it took everything to convince him not to come alone let alone bring us with him, I finally showed him the letter and he caved but he said that as soon as he got his wife and kid to a safe house he would be on his way here to us."

As soon as she finished speaking Anthony started crying haven woken up from his nap, everyone looked down at the little boy as he immediately stopped crying when his eyes landed on Dominic. "Daddy?" he asked so sweetly that Mia started crying, "Tia Mia why are you crying?" he asked again as she cried harder.

"Anthony why don't you introduce yourself properly to them," Christina said gently sitting him on her lap properly. "Hello my name is Anthony Vincent Toretto, where's my mommy?" he asked turning back to Christina, "She saiwd that she would be here when I meeted daddy." Christina looked at a loss for words for the past 3 weeks she had been telling him that his mommy had gone on a business trip and that she would be back soon. Luckily Mia took this as an opportunity to hold her nephew, she picked him up off of Christina's lap and put him onto her own, "You know Anthony I have a son who's a little bit younger then you his name is Jesse and he's your cousin," Anthony lit up at the mention of a new friend "Does he have cars?" he asked excitedly bouncing up and down at the thought of a play date.

"Tons" Mia replied standing up and leading Anthony down the hall and to her suite where Jesse was sleeping. As she walked away Dom stood up and walked towards the balcony as the others continued to ask Christina questions. HE took a deep breath in and let it out in a rush not believing what he had just heard. What in the hell had Letty gotten herself into and why the hell would she do it in the first place he thought remembering what Elena had said to him earlier about how she found it hard to believe that Letty would do this willingly. He heard a phone ringing inside and quickly stepped back into the living room as Christina scrambled into her bag trying to get the phone before it stopped ringing, she picked it up quickly "Hey, yeah were here we made it safely, I miss you guys too yeah he's right here one second, " she said as she held out her phone to Dominic "Uncle Leon wants to talk to you" she said.

Domini felt everything freeze around him as his eyes locked with Brian's noticing the look of disbelief on his face; Dom slowly reached out and grabbed the phone from Christina and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Leon?"

**A/N Review Review Review!**


End file.
